winxclubwebofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Faragonda
Faragonda is the Headmistress of Alfea College for Fairies, of whom she was once a student herself. She played a major role in helping Bloom discover her past and her true powers. Faragonda is also a member of the Company of Light. Personality Profile Faragonda is a kind soul who cares for her students, but she will not put up with nonsense and will dispense discipline when needed. She teaches Convergence to the fairies of Alfea. Her relationship with Ms. Griffin, the Headmistress of Cloud Tower, is a strange mixture of true friendship and slight rivalry. In season three, it is revealed that this is because they and Headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain had worked together to help defend the planet of Domino/Sparx from the Three Ancestral Witches and Valtor, even if, as she told Bloom, she was not present during the final battle with the witches as all the magical strength of most of the members of the Company had been exhausted, which is why she wasn't able to tell Bloom what exactly happened to her parents, causing the Winx to go meet Hagen on Hoggar. Apparently, Faragonda was friends with Bloom's parents, King Oritel and Queen Mariam of Domino, and was deeply disturbed by their disappearance. She also has a strong connection with each of the Winx girls, for, example by stating that she was very proud of Flora when Flora healed the Flower of Life in Pixie Village. Faragonda is one of the three points of magic, the other two being Griffin and Saladin. Background Ms. Faragonda was friends with Ms. Griffin and they each dated the same man. She was a witch like Griffin yet she later became a hybrid fairy, like Mirta. She, Griffin and Saladin were part of the Company of Light that protected Domino along with Oritel and Mariam, Bloom's parents. However the Company was dissolved when the Ancestral Witches destroyed Domino. She then became headmistress of Alfea. Season 1 Faragonda is seen as an extremely maternal and accepting figure when Bloom is finally admitted into Alfea, her kindly nature allows people to take to her and she is generally brave enough to sacrifice herself for the sake of the students. Towards the conclusion of season 1 she manages to rile the fairies up to protect the school and even initiates a special shield to protect it from the Trix. Season 2 I''n season 2 Faragonda helps the Winx stop Darkar. She was able to stop all the monsters of Darkar with the aid of Griffin.'' Season 3 In Season 3, Faragonda reveals Valtor's identity to the Winx, explaining that Valtor would have a particular interest in Bloom because of Bloom's heritage as the daughter of Mariam and Oritel who defeated Valtor, the "son" of the Ancestral Witches, when Domino was destroyed. Faragonda makes her first reference to the Company of Light, stating that she, Griffin, and Saladin all worked together with Bloom's birth parents, who founded the Company, to fight the Ancestresses and Valtor. In the mid of the season Valtor took control of Cloud Tower and using a dark spell took control of the minds of the Witches there and sent them to attack Alfea. During the battle at Alfea a fierce fight occurred between Faragonda and Valtor, and Faragonda ended by being trapped into a tree by Valtor at the end of the fight. The Winx then travelled to Linphea to find a cure for her, and they learnt that the tears of the Black Willow could heal her. After a fight with the Trix during which Flora and her sister Miele nearly lost their lives, and Flora earned her Enchantix, the Winx were able to collect the tears of the Willow and heal Faragonda. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom In this movie Faragonda, is first seen teleporting to Hagen's castle to save the Winx Club, she is later seen when she is in her office telling Hagen that they may be a way to help Bloom save her parents and Domino. Faragonda also was in the battle against Mandragora and her insects she used a powerful spell to send Mandragora back to Obsidian. Season 4 In this season Faragonda invited the Winx Club to teach at Alfea, she showed Bloom the portraits of all the villians of Magix, she then help the winx club by telling them to go to the Tree of Life were they will find out were the last fairy of Earth is, they soon do and find out it is in Gardenia. Faragonda with the help of Tecna is able to communicate with the winx from via Alfea, Faragonda is then given the white circle by Bloom but she later finds out she could investigate the Circle. In this season faragonda helps the winx and gives them advice in the whole season about how they can make humans believe in magic again, she also invites Roxy to attend Alfea were she is reluctant to go as she is scared of leaving her family, but later Roxy accepts and leaves Gardenia with the Winx and they go to Alfea were roxy can learn to become a full fledge fairy. Faragonda later appears at Gardenia at the frutti music bar, were she enjoys the winx's performance by dancing a little. Winx Club: Magical Adventure 3D Faragonda is first seen at Alfea welcoming new fairies and witches to cloudtower and alfea, she is first mad to see that the trix have ruined the ceremony. Faragonda later appears when she checks if the winx are all right so she tells them to stay there. Season 5 coming soon! Appearance Ms. Faragonda is possibly an eldery fairy judging from her hair. She has short curly hair and gold hoop earrings. She also wears black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses. She wears a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with a white trim and a single violet button and the vest also has puffed sleeves. She wears a long pink skirt that has has ruffles near her ankles. Her shoes are black high heels with yellow buckles Company of light Faragonda when she was in the Company of Light (from the second movie) Left to Right; Miss Griffin, Headmistress Faragonda and Saladin; Company of Light Ms. Faragonda (far right) in Book of Fate Trivias *Faragonda and Mirta are the only hybrids in the series. *Faragonda's name is based off of Fairy and Gone. Pictures main article: Faragonda's Album